


Pokemon ATLA Style Drabbles

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar the Last Airbender, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected drabbles/quick fics that's pretty much, well... *points at title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold/Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemaryposa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlemaryposa), [pandesalghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandesalghost).



> These drabbles were written as part of a quick fic challenge.

Around the time Giovanni started plotting to declare himself the Phoenix King, Silver thought “Fuck this shit” and went to find the Avatar. He had contacts in the Northern Water Tribe (okay, he had Blue) who sent a crude drawing of an Air Nomad in ice. By the time Silver arrived to investigate, the Air Nomad had been extracted, and sat with Blue talking about how it had felt to spend a hundred years frozen in ice.

“Silver!” Blue cried, jumping to her feet. “You made it way faster than I expected.”

“That’s the Avatar?” Silver asked, momentarily awed.

“Yep, Avatar Gold,” Blue replied. Gold stood up, staring at Silver intently. “This is Silver.”

“Blue, babe, come on. You failed me.”

“…huh?”

“You forgot to tell me that he’s a major _hottie_ ,” Gold reprimanded.

Silver wasn’t awed any more.


	2. Red/Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Green wander through the Earth Kingdom together, trying to bring down Team Rocket and find the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, written for a quick fic challenge X:

Red liked exploring the Earth Kingdom. It was giant, it was filled with the weirdest creatures imaginable, and it was very far away from all the sociopolitical dramas going down in the Fire Nation. He’d tried to fight off Team Rocket, but he wasn’t a bender. There was only so much he could do, and all of it just so happened to be in the Earth Kingdom.

And of course, Green had followed, still calling himself Red’s rival all the way.

For some reason, throughout Red’s life, he had been treated as an authority figure. He didn’t talk much, he was very independent and apparently that have him an air of knowing what was up. Green remarked that it was complete bullshit, people just thought Red was an air-head and acted accordingly, but it was still always Red who found out about the Avatar’s movements.

"Whatever, I could track down the Avatar if I wanted to," Green sniffed as they headed back to Ba Sing Se for the third time that month. "I just don’t, cos I don’t care."

"Your grandfather will be killed if Giovanni finds him," Red pointed out.

"Gramps can take care of himself."

"What about Daisy?"

Green scowled. “Stop stealing my family.”

"They might as well be my family too."

"Hmph."

They walked in silence for about fifteen minutes.

"Why do you wanna find the Avatar, anyway?" Green demanded.

Red rolled his eyes, staring in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Pretty much told you. I wanna protect you. And our family."

Green blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. “Stupid reason.”

 Red grabbed Green’s hand. Green pulled his away and grumbled something (Red heard it as ‘You’re embarrassing me by being blatant about loving me stop it I don’t know how to handle not being a jerk’) and dashed several paces ahead. “Don’t we have to hurry, if we’re gonna meet that guy in Ba Sing Se?”

When Red caught up, he grabbed Green’s hand again. Green let him, but the blush stayed.


End file.
